Power Rangers in Space
Power Rangers in Space (often abbreviated as "PRIS" or referred to as "...In Space") was a television show, the sixth season of Power Rangers. It was the first full season of Power Rangers to be handled by show runners Judd Lynn and Jonathan Tzachor. It was loosely based on, and involved footage from, the Japanese television show Denji Sentai Megaranger (or Electromagnetic Task Force MegaRanger), the twenty-first Super Sentai series. The show was a turning point in the history of the Power Rangers franchise, as the season brought about the end of six years worth of storylines and was the ending of the practice of having the Power Rangers be a continuous serial-style show with a regular cast that carried over from one season to the next. It was supposedly going to be the last season, but due to major ratings, they succeeded and went on to making a new season. Production Judd Lynn went ahead with the "space war" storyline in spite of the problems with the Megaranger footage. A great deal of the budget would be spent creating cheap green screen space footage for the Zords traveling in space as well as shooting new fight scenes with the "...In Space" Rangers which were tinted a different color for broadcast so as to create the appearance of the battles taking place on alien worlds. Two team-up episodes were commissioned along the way bringing Blake Foster (Justin from Power Rangers Turbo) and Johnny Yong Bosch (Adam, succeeding Zack as the second Black Power Ranger, Green Zeo and Original Green Turbo Ranger) to the show to try and tie up loose ends. The Phantom Ranger, who's identity was never revealed in Turbo, was also brought back for a multi-episode arc, but plans to reveal his identity fell through due to budget problems forced Lynn to cut the episode where his identity was to be revealed. Also, the show would be the first Power Rangers series to be completely serialized, in that the series was the first series to rely on a continuing plot that unfolds episode by episode. This series also featured plot devices and storylines never before seen in a Power Rangers series. The series is also highly regarded for being the first Power Rangers series to feature sympathetic and multi-dimensional villains in the form of Astronema and Ecliptor. Astronema was Red Space Ranger Andros' sister, Karone, who was kidnapped by the cruel Darkonda as a child and raised by the cyborg Ecliptor to be the evil Dark Spectre's harbringer of evil. When Astronema learns the truth about her identity, she is tortured and brainwashed into staying evil by Dark Specter and Darkonda. Ecliptor, who sees himself as Astronema's father due to him raising her, gains a level of depth not seen by many villains on the show when he tries to defend his adopted daughter, only to be cruelly tortured by the sadistic Darkonda, who forces the two to merge into a singular entity, leaving Ecliptor broken both physically and mentally. Synopsis After being defeated by Divatox, the Turbo Rangers leave for space in search of their old mentor, Zordon. They come across the new Red Ranger, Andros, who initially doesn't trust them, but after they help him in battle and help save his Astro Megaship, he awards them all new Astro Morphers, allowing them to transform into new Space Rangers. With the aid of new allies and old, such as the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane, and the Phantom Ranger, they face the monstrous Dark Specter, his herald of evil, Astronema, Astronema's loyal general and adopted father Ecliptor, and the homicidal Psycho Rangers. For the bulk of the series, the plot involves the Space Rangers trying to find Zordon, who's being prepared for death at the hands of Dark Specter so that the monster could absorb his powers into his own. To keep the Rangers from doing this, Astronema and Ecliptor launch attacks on Earth to keep the Rangers busy saving the planet instead of traveling to alien worlds. The arrival of the Psycho Rangers came on the heels of Andros discovering the truth about Astronema, that she was Karone, his sister. It takes time for her to come to grips with this, but she proves to the Rangers who she really is by turning against Dark Specter and re-joining her brother. The remaining Rangers realize they were wrong about her and accept her. This does not last, as the arrival of the sadistic Darkonda results in Astronema being re-brainwashed and Ecliptor being defiled when Darkonda (who has multiple lives) forcibly gives Ecliptor cybernetic implants to remove any trace of good within him. This culminates in the eight episode "Psycho Rangers" saga when Astronema releases 5 evil, insane cybernetic Rangers on Earth to hunt down and kill the Space Rangers. In the final two parter of the series "Countdown to Destruction", everything comes full-circle when Dark Specter attacks the Earth and all remaining strongholds of good in the universe while absorbing Zordon's life into his own at long last. The Space Rangers, the Alien Rangers, the Phantom Ranger, the Blue Senturion, the Gold Ranger, and the KO-35 rebels fight hard but they are outnumbered and outgunned. The Space Rangers, having lost two out of four Megazords, fight hard to defend Earth, but even with weapons such as the Battlizer, they are overwhelmed and forced to regroup. Darkonda decides he's done with being an underling and destroys Dark Specter with a weapon meant for Earth, but he is killed as well. Astronema is now the "Queen of Evil" now that Dark Specter is gone much to Divatox's chagrin, and Andros, in a last-ditch effort, goes to the Dark Fortress to try to turn her back to good. As the five remaining Space Rangers fight on Earth, Andros finds Zordon on the Fortress, no longer in danger of losing his power. Zordon tells Andros to shatter his energy tube, allowing his energy to wipe out the forces of evil (those allied with Dark Specter) and he would perish in the process. Before Andros can do so, Astronema attacks him, and Andros is unable to hurt her, and gets beaten badly in the process. She is about to kill her own brother, but Andros deflects her fire, back at her, killing her. Ecliptor comes in and sees what happened, and his caring for Astronema returns. The two of them fight, with Andros winning, but then the unthinkable happens. Andros had no choice but to detonate the tube containing Zordon, which Andros did not want to do. Andros shatters the tube, allowing Zordon's essence to expand throughout the universe. All of the known villains in the Power Rangers universe are obliterated, almost. Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Divatox are changed into human form, no longer evil. The Dark Fortress touches down on Earth, and Andros, with his sister's lifeless body in his arms, emerges. As he cries for her, she comes back to life. The Rangers are overjoyed and evil has been defeated. Characters Rangers :Main article:Space Rangers Allies * Alpha 6 * DECA * Commander Kinwon * Tykwa * Karone * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michaelangelo ** Venus de Milo * Zordon * Seymour * Waspicable Past Rangers Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Professor Phenomenus * Adelle Ferguson * Silvy Larson Villains * United Alliance of Evil ** Dark Specter ** Astronema ** Ecliptor ** Elgar ** Darkonda ** Quantrons ** Evil Space Aliens *** Lord Zedd *** Rita Repulsa *** Goldar *** Finster *** Z Putty Patrollers *** Tenga Warriors ** Master Vile ** Machine Empire: *** King Mondo *** Queen Machina *** Prince Sprocket *** Klank & Orbus *** Cogs ** Divatox's Crew *** Divatox *** Rygog *** Porto *** Piranhatrons *** Putra Pods ** General Havoc **List of Monsters ** Psycho Rangers Zords Arsenal * Astro Morpher - Morpher of the Space Rangers, developed on KO-35; utilized for morphing and communication. * Astro Power Weapons - Ranger special weapons; all weapons (except the Red Ranger's Spiral Saber) combine into Quadro Blaster. * Astro Blaster - Standard Ranger sidearm. * Battlizer Gauntlet - Special gauntlet worn by Red Ranger; It possesses 3 functions. ** Delta Megazord controller ** Energized Punches ** Battlizer Armor - grants the Red Ranger an armored battlesuit that fires missiles and the power of flight. * Digimorpher - Morpher used by Silver Ranger. * Super Silverizer - Weapon of the Silver Ranger, serves as blaster and sword. * Galaxy Gliders - Surfboard-like transports used for both atmospheric and interstellar travel. * Silver Cycle - The Galaxy Glider of the Silver Ranger can also serve as a motorcycle. * Megatank - Armored transport used for interplanetary missions. * Galactic Rover - Dune buggy used by the Silver Ranger. Episodes VHS/DVD Releases VHS *Power Rangers In Space (VHS) **''Rangers Gone Psycho'' **''A Rift in the Rangers'' **''Five of a Kind'' **''Silence is Golden'' **''The Enemy Within'' *Power Rangers: Red Alert **''Mission to Secret City'' DVD *The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers **''Countdown to Destruction, Part 1 & 2'' *Power Rangers In Space (Complete Season) RC2 *Power Rangers: From Mighty Morphin to Lost Galaxy (TimeLife Exclusive) 600 prd power rangers 01.jpg|Power Rangers: From Mighty Morphin to Lost Galaxy (TimeLife Exclusive) Notes * The final battle between Ecliptor and Andros can be seen as an homage to the ending of Super Sentai series Gosei Sentai Dairanger (which had its Zord fight scenes culled for use in the second season of Power Rangers), in which the Ryuuranger (the Red Dairanger) duels with a villain one-on-one to the death, to resolve the season-running conflict once and for all. * This was the last series to take place in Angel Grove, California. Angel Grove would later be revisited in the Operation Overdrive team-up special, "Once a Ranger". * This was the first season to use an orchestric musical score instead of the usual rock used in previous seasons. * These Rangers met the version of the Ninja Turtles featured in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. * This was the first series to feature a Power Ranger as a blood relative to a lead villain, as Andros and Astronema were siblings. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Ninja Storm with Cam the Green Samurai Ranger and Lothor, who would prove to be nephew and uncle. In Power Rangers Mystic Force, Nick's father, Leanbow, was also an enemy, but not the main one. Similarly, in Power Rangers RPM, the Black Ranger Dillon was the brother of villain Tenaya 7 (later Tenaya 15), she was not the lead villain. '' '' * This is also the first Power Rangers series that would start a trend of adding in non-Sentai equipment for Power Rangers, in order to help market the PR toys that are sold by Bandai. * Although much equipment not seen in Megaranger was used, the Megarangers did have a team power up of golden torso armor, similar to Lost Galaxy's Lights of Orion that was never used in PRiS. *This was the last season to feature bloopers in the ending credits. *"Countdown to Destruction" was the first time the Rangers revealed their identities to the public. *Prior to the second half of Power Rangers In Space, several Megaranger monster costume would make their debut in the special Power Rangers Funniest Moments. *This is the first Power Rangers season where the Rangers wears uniforms (Space Uniforms), followed by Lost Galaxy (GSA Uniforms), Lightspeed Rescue (Jackets), Time Force (Time Force Uniforms and Silver Guardians Uniforms), Wild Force (Ranger Colored Vests for core team and Silver Jacket for Merrick), Ninja Storm (Black Ninja Suits with their colors), SPD (Black and Gray Police Uniforms with their color with a Ranger colored SPD T-Shirt underneath), Mystic Force (Black Vests with their color), Operation Overdrive (Black Jackets and Pants with their color with a Black Operation Overdrive T-Shirt underneath), Jungle Fury (Ranger colored Jackets, Black Pants, Ranger colored T-Shirts, and Black Long-Sleeve Shirts for Casey, Lily, and Theo, Purple and Black Jumpsuit for RJ, and White and Orange Jumpsuit for Dom), RPM (Black Leather Jackets with their color for core team and Black Jumpsuit with their colr for Gem and Gemma), and Samurai/Super Samurai (Black Sleeveless Training Uniforms for Jayden, Mike, Mia, Emily, Kevin, and Antonio and a Blue and White Long Sleeve Training Uniform for Lauren) See Also * Denji Sentai Megaranger - Super Sentai counterpart References * Power Rangers | Teams | Space de: in Space fr: Dans l'Espace ru: Power Rangers In Space Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese